


[M4F] Your Loving Boyfriend Sounds You

by yoonafreya



Category: GWA - Fandom, Script Offer - Fandom, erotic audio - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Boyfriend Experience, Cunnilingus, Encouragement, F/M, Female Sounding, Fingering, Gentle Mdom, Kink Exploration, L-Bombs, M4F, Male Speaker - Freeform, Orgasm, Piss Tasting, Piss kink, Praise, Safe Sane and Consensual, Screenplay/Script Format, Sounding, Watching Him Sound You, Watersports, Wholesome, bfe, petnames, script offer, urethra play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonafreya/pseuds/yoonafreya
Summary: [M4F] Your Loving Boyfriend Sounds You [Script Offer] [BFE] [Very Gentle Mdom] [Female Sounding] [Urethra Play] [Watersports] [Piss Kink] [Piss Tasting] [Cunnilingus] [Fingering] [Watching Him Sound You] [Orgasm] [Safe & Consensual] [Kink Exploration] [Wholesome] [Petnames] [L-Bombs]Your girlfriend finally builds up the courage to tell you about her sounding kink. You agree to try it with her. You research the best way to go about it and end up purchasing a high quality sounding kit with rods made of medical grade stainless steel. You're both excited to try it out in a safe, informed way.
Kudos: 15





	[M4F] Your Loving Boyfriend Sounds You

**Author's Note:**

> of course my first script would be . . . this. haha. i don't expect anyone to fill this, but i got inspired and figured why the hell not. there's virtually no sounding audios on gwa and watersports is seriously lacking.
> 
> this is a fantasy of mine that i would love to act out one day if i ever get the chance. i've wanted to try sounding for a pretty long time, plus piss kink??? hell yeah. now to just find someone that is willing to indulge me with my less common kinks… 
> 
> if you don't know what sounding is, it's basically inserting a metal or silicone rod into the urethra. if done properly, it shouldn't be painful, but the sensation may be weird at first to some people. it's similar to using a catheter, which is also inserted up the urethra and into the bladder. sounding porn is typically seen being done on people with penises, especially in femdom or medical porn, but anyone with a urethra can be sounded.
> 
> i'm a big fan of exploring unconventional or niche kinks in a wholesome, loving way. this script reads like something vanilla even though it focuses on sounding and watersports, two kinks that are considered not very vanilla. the boyfriend (performer/speaker) is kind, sweet and encouraging, and everything is consensual. there is no degradation or humiliation. i may turn this into a series of loving boyfriends/girlfriends trying out new kinks with their partners.
> 
> if you want to gender flip this script to F4M, M4M, F4F, TF/TM etc., feel free to do so. you can request that i edit the script to a different version. i have a similar idea that is F4M where the speaker sounds their boyfriend that i would like to hopefully write and perform someday. please be sure to credit me for the original script.
> 
> if you do happen to fill this script, please tag me in the comments! don't forget to link to the original script offer post on reddit in the body of your post and credit my username.
> 
> the pet names used in the script are love, baby, good girl, princess, darling, sweetheart, babygirl, and babydoll. the speaker does not refer to himself by any titles. feel free to omit or change any pet names as you see fit, but keep in mind that this audio is meant to be non-degrading, so please do not use any terms such as slut, whore, bitch, dirty, naughty, nasty, etc. if it suits you, the speaker may refer to himself as "daddy" but remember to tag [DD/lg] in the title and add a disclaimer to prevent reddit from removing it for supposed ageplay. there is only one reference to the speaker's genitalia (their cock) which can be removed or changed to strap.
> 
> all sound effects are optional. please don't feel pressured to add any. i encourage you to "make this script your own" if you want to and improvise, change up lines, and add your own personal flair to it, whatever your style or method may be. insert yourself into the script or become the character. if you are struggling with certain words or syntax, adjust it so that you are able to speak naturally and comfortably.
> 
> disclaimer: this script is made by an adult, for adults, about adults. you must be 18 years or older to read my scripts. i do not give anyone permission to steal & upload my scripts. audios made using my scripts can only be posted to reddit on r/gonewildaudio or related erotic audio subreddits. do not monetize any audios using my scripts by putting them behind a paywall on a website outside of reddit or a video/audio hosting website that has paid advertisements.

All right, my love . . . do we have everything ready?

Yes?

[Chuckles] Good. [Kisses]

Are _you_ ready?

[Pause for response]

Okay.

I can tell you're excited . . . God, I'm getting the jitters, too. I hope I do everything right.

Yes, we've researched this extensively. I'm going to make sure you love it. If it hurts, you tell me and we'll stop. Maybe do something different. Okay?

What's the safe word again?

[Pause for response]

[Kisses] Good girl.

Now lie back on the bed . . .

[Pause]

[Sighs in admiration] Just like that. You look so beautiful on display for me. Naked, vulnerable. Perfect.

God, I love you so much. [Laughs]

Spread your legs open for me, baby.

Gorgeous.

Looking at you like this, I want to eat you all up . . .

Okay, sorry. You're just so pretty, it's distracting.

Here's the sounding kit.

We'll start with the smallest one like we agreed, okay? It shouldn't be too bad.

Let me put the gloves on.

[Optional SFX: Sound of putting on latex or nitrile gloves]

There we go.

Fuck, you saw the sounding rod and opened your legs even wider . . .

Can I kiss your thighs?

Mmm. Thank you, baby.

[Planting kisses on her thighs]

Your thighs are shaking.

Your pussy is so pretty, baby. You're getting so wet for me.

Or maybe it's because of what I'm going to do to you?

[Laughs] I'm sorry! I'm so excited I get to do this with you. When you first mentioned sounding, I had no idea what it even was.

I'm glad you were able to overcome your shyness and tell me about it. I never would have thought it'd be something I'm into.

But what's most important to me is making _you_ feel good. Whatever you're into, I'm into.

Okay. I'm going to disinfect it and get it all lubed up.

I think you're wet enough, but let's dab a little lube on you too. Just to be safe.

[Pause]

There it is. Baby, that hole is so tiny . . .

You sure you want to do this, right? No takebacks?

We can always try again later.

[Pause for response]

Yes? Okay. Let's get to it, then.

[Pause as you get the sounding rod ready]

There we go . . . Nice and easy. I'm lining it up with your urethra right now.

Ah, is it cold? I'm sorry, baby. It is stainless steel. And the lube is probably a little cold too.

Shit, should we have warmed it up first?

It's okay? Are you sure?

You like it? Haha.

All right then, sweetheart.

Let me slide it in gently . . . You might feel a little pressure, some prodding . . .

Oh. There we go. I think the tip's in.

Can you feel that? Fuck, it's . . . I like seeing you like this.

It feels good? A little weird?

That makes sense. You've never tried this before.

Okay. Are you ready for a little more?

Good girl.

[Pause as you slide the sound further into her]

Oh my god . . . It's entrancing to watch. It's kind of like watching my cock slide into you, but different.

You want to see? Okay baby, sit up a little. I'll get the mirror.

[Pause as you get the mirror to show her]

Yeah, it's fucking sexy. Watch as I put it in a little deeper . . .

Oooh, baby. That little gasp you just made was so hot.

Can you feel it in your bladder yet?

I know you like doing things with a full bladder. The pressure must feel amazing.

It's about halfway in. I'm going to slide it out a little . . .

You just shivered.

You like it when I fuck you with this sound?

Slowly . . . slide it back in. Deeper this time.

Can you feel it, baby? All the different sensations?

Fuck, baby, you're dripping.

Can I try to put it in all the way?

[Pause for response]

Let me put a little more lube on there.

[Pause]

Oh my god, look . . . Hey, you aren't looking.

It's in all the way now.

Fuck.

Spread your lips for me, baby. I'm going to eat you out.

[Licking and sucking sounds as you lick her clit]

Mmm, your clit is so swollen . . . Your pussy looks so sexy with that little silver bulb sticking out below it.

[Continued cunnilingus noises]

Let me put my tongue inside you . . .

[Slurp slurp slurp lol]

[Pausing to kiss her thighs]

You're so fucking sexy . . .

Can I put my finger inside you?

Good girl.

Fuck, it just slides right in. Just like the sound.

[Wet fingering noises]

If I press my finger up against you I can feel the hard metal rod . . . Oh my god. That's so hot.

What if I start fucking it in and out of you as I finger you? Yeah?

Good girl . . .

Mmhm . . . Just like that . . . You're such a good girl for me.

Baby, you're tightening around my fingers. Are you gonna cum soon?

I'm going to curl my fingers up and rub your G-spot and the sound . . .

You're lifting your hips and arching your back . . . It must feel really fucking good, princess.

I want you to cum with this sound inside you. I want you to experience your first orgasm as I fuck you with it, my fingers buried deep inside your pussy while I lick your swollen clit.

Can you do that for me, babygirl?

[Wet mouth sounds + fingering noises]

Cum for me, baby . . .

Let yourself go.

Please cum for me.

[Optional improv and encouragement until she climaxes]

Fuck, yes . . . That's it, good girl.

Cum all over my fingers.

Coat my fingers with your cum.

Good girl.

[All wet noises stop]

Watch me as I lick my fingers clean . . .

[Finger licking and sucking sounds]

Mmmm. You taste so amazing, baby.

Did that feel good?

I'm going to gently pull the sound out, okay?

[Pause]

Ah, fuck, look at all that liquid that leaked out. Did you squirt as you came? Or is that pee?

[Pause]

You gotta pee now, darling?

The waterproof blanket is underneath you, plus we have that waterproof mattress protector in case of any leaks. You're good to go if you want.

It's a good idea to go anyway, it'll help flush out any bacteria that may have gotten up there.

Mmm, that's it darling . . . Be a good girl and let your bladder go.

Yes. Fuck.

[Optional SFX: taking a glove off]

Glove's off, so now I can feel it. Pee all over my fingers . . . Fuck, it's so warm.

You're going so much . . .

[Licking fingers clean]

You taste . . . divine.

Did that feel good, baby? All better?

That was amazing. When can we do this again? [Laughs]

Let me just wipe off my hands and get you cleaned up.

I'm going to use one of those cleansing wipes on you and dry you off before you get up . . .

Lift your butt up a little . . . Good girl.

I think it's time for a shower, don't you? Let me hop in there with you and clean you off, babydoll.

Then when we're done, I'll put everything in the laundry and we can cuddle and watch that new movie you were talking about. Sound good?

Let me help you up . . . mind the mess, darling.

Okay, let's go.

I love you, my kinky little princess. [Kisses]


End file.
